This Small Colony in Hyrule
by ToraTehNinja
Summary: Link wishes to court the mayor's beautiful daughter, but why isn't she already taken? AU- LinkxMidna. Takes place in "Colonial America."


**My caps lock key broke off and it was really starting to piss me off, thus, I threw it across the room.**

Link was not one to get scared easily, however, he had never been so nervous in his life.

Link was greatly admired by the whole town. He was helpful and strong; he was good with the children, and wise with his rupees. He came from a well off family, though his father had died several years back due to yellow fever, he had always received good marks in school. More often than not he could be seen bringing meals to poorer families, or leading a group of children down to the lake. He chopped wood for the eldery in winter and brought them water in the summer. He had almost everything he could want, and to top it off he was humble and well behaved.

There was one thing Link did not have, and that was a young lady. Almost every single young lady in the town wished for him to court her at some time or another, but he had not yet courted a single girl. Every father wanted this seemingly perfect boy to court his daughter, Link could have any girl in town if he wanted.

But he did not, or had not.

At the age of seventeen, most boys had already courted several girls and would be marrying very soon, if they had not already. But, once again, Link was not like most boys.

And Midna was not like most girls.

Midna was the mayor's daughter, and one of, if not the, prettiest girls in town. One would think that being the mayor's daughter would scare most suitors off, but it did not, and Midna so wished it did. The boys who came to call on her were foolish and arrogant, looking only for beauty in their wife. Midna realized she should not expect anything more, but she could not help but crave it. Someone who could admire her beauty inside and out…

Link rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He had donned his best outer coat, a green one that went nicely with his tan pants and brown boots. As hard as he tried, there was no hope for his unruly hair.

Link had never really had feelings for a girl before, though he had a crush on Midna long before he realized he did. After months of seeing other boys his age leave her house in a huff, he decided he had to try. He would never forgive himself if he did not.

Link took one deep breath and switched the flowers he was holding into his left hand, while knocking on the door with his right. When the mayor opened the door, his face all but exploded with joy. "Link, mah boi!" Link staggered slightly as the mayor clapped a hand soundly on his back, "What brings you here?" If possible, Link went even redder in the face, "I… um, I would like the chan-chance to call upon Midna."

Disbelief flashed across the mayor's face for a split second, "Of course you did! I think every other boy in this town has! My daughter is quite the picky one, and she can be rather cold at times, I would watch yourself, mah boi!" The mayor chuckled and motioned Link into the sitting room, quickly pulling the candle all the way to the top of its holder before turning towards the stairs and calling Midna down. Link let out a breath he had not realized he was holding; at least the mayor seemed to approve of him. He had heard stories of times when the mayor barely brought the candle up at all.

Link caught his breath again as Midna came down the stairs, she was so beautiful without even trying. She was wearing a very exotic dress, as always, it was black with cyan designs, and swayed very oddly. Link smiled shyly at her and held out the flowers, waiting for her to sit before taking a seat himself…

**Guess who lost inspiration after 600 words?! This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I lost inspiration and feel that some feedback may help. This will probably be 2-3 chapters.**

**I got inspiration for this from a special my parents were watching on colonial America. I guess this takes place in the early 1800s. For Link's clothing… I imagined a coat like the soldiers wore, only shorter and green, with a white shirt underneath and his signature khaki pants with brown boots. :3**

**Mayor's daughter was the only thing I could think of to make her equivalent to Princess…**

**Okay, if you are not familiar with the candle thing… That's a thing a girl's father would do way back when. When the candle leveled with the top of its holder it was time for the boy to leave. The farther out it was pulled, the more time the boy got, and thus, the more the father approved of the boy.**

**I was also thinking of making this Final Fantasy VII (I'll probably end up doing that one too) or FullMetal Alchemist, but the idea first came to me as Zelda and thus I decided to stick with it.**


End file.
